Rio: Survival
by fanficwriter024
Summary: It is the sequel to Rio 2. A young Blue Macaw has developed feelings for a well known bird called Carla.When he expresses his loves she flies away, and gets captured by smugglers. When Marko finds out he puts his life at risk to save her. Will he fail? Will he succeed. All he knows that he is blinded by love and will anything for her. CarlaxOC
1. Chapter 1

_I flew around the outskirts of our side of the grove, hoping to find Carla. She joined the tribe many years ago, and the first time I saw her I knew that she was the one. The way she ruffled her wings, the way she talked, the way she sang, and the way she looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. She was the only one I could dream of spending my life with. I found her perched on a branch mingling with her sister Bia. I flapped my wings quickly, which slowed me down and allowed me to land. "Can I talk with Carla alone please?" I asked slightly embarrassed when Bia nudged Carla with her wing and winked._

"_Sure thing," Bia said, while flying to a branch a few feet away. Once she did she stared at us intently, which made even more reluctant to tell her how I felt._

_Carla tilted her head and asked, "Yeah?"_

_I took a deep breath hoping to release the nervousness but to no avail, "I like you."_

_Carla smiled and playfully hit me with her wing. "I like you too," she laughed._

_Her laugh. It was amazing and melodic, and it caused me to lose my track of thought for a moment. "I mean I…like you like you," I corrected myself with a scared feeling of what she might say._

"_Really? That's ridiculous! Well I don't like you," she said while laughing coldly. My heart felt like it was ran over by six large trucks. My breath was in short ragged chunks, while I tried to contain my tears. I nodded my head, slowly trying to accept the fact that she didn't see me the way I saw her. After I flew off, with tears spilling from eyes, I came to the end of the territory. If she didn't accept me, than who would? There is no reason for me to stay, I thought depressingly to myself._

* * *

I bolted up right panting hard, and looked at my surroundings. I was home, and I didn't tell Carla. Relief swept over me at the realization. I rubbed my eyes against my wings and headed towards the entrance of my nest. The sky was barely blue, and being overshadowed by the red, oranges, and pinks of the rising sun.

I stretched my wings before flying to the waterfall to wash up. After quickly flying through the water that pounded on my feathers, I saw Carla flying and yelling at her younger brother Tiago for some reason. I knew not to interfere with her argument, so I left her be and endured the longing to share my emotions. Apparently she saw me flying overhead, and she called my name while flying towards me. "Marko!"

I stopped and turned around unaware of how close she actually was, for when I did we were barely a few centimeters apart. I could feel her breath touch my dark blue feathers, and I tried to contain my excitement. "Where are you going?" she said half smiling, and half curious.

"I am going to say happy birthday to your mom," I quickly lied.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" she asked, "I don't think I've told her yet."

"If you want," I said, while barely holding in my merriment.

After our conversation we flew down into Jewel's nest, and saw her and Blu relaxing and enjoying the quiet. I knocked while Carla just walked in. _Was my knocking pointless or something? _I asked myself.

Jewel raised her head and with a smooth voice said, "Hi kids."

"Actually I am now an adult," I laughed. Chuckles voiced the room from everyone, and I was pleased with my work.

"Well compared to me, you are still a child," Jewel said after laughing at my comment. I laughed loudly, and nodded.

"Carla and I just wanted to come over and wish you a happy birthday," I said, slightly embarrassed. I don't know why, but some things are just embarrassing for me.

"Thank you, and as you can see it has been a wonderful morning," Jewel said, while rubbing her head against Blu's.

"When will the party start?" Carla asked with enthusiasm. I always knew she had a liking to music, but I didn't have a good understanding on how much.

"In a few minutes," Jewel mumbled.

"C'mon Marko we need to get ready," Carla told me, while tugging on my wing.

"I'm coming," I said after being dragged to the exit. We flew to a field of flowers and berries to use as face paint. The chlorophyll and juice gives us the colors we need, which is mainly reds and yellows. I rubbed my foot against the berry, picking up as much juice as I could, and wiped it on my face. It created three, not very straight, lines that ran across one side of my face, and my beak as well as the other side of my face.

I finished preparing and saw Carla, who was also ready. She painted the tips of both her wings, and made rings around her eyes that had an extension that formed into a small tail. My heart skipped a beat at her sight. "You look…amazing," I said unsure on how to portray her.

She tilted her head down, and I began to worry. _Was it something I said? _"Thank you," she shyly replied. Knowing that my compliment didn't backfire on me, and it actually seemed like she blushed at my comment made my heart skip a beat.

"We should get going," Carla said, while flying past me.

"I guess so," I mumbled, wishing we had a few more minutes to ourselves.

We arrived back at the village in a few minutes. By then everyone was out and ready to commence the ritual. We sat on a branch next to Jewel and Blu, and watched as the music began.

_*****This is the song link that is being sung. watch?v=DO3ZS_ *****_

**Let's come together, singing love and harmonia**

**We are so different, but the same inside our hearts**

**Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya**

**Open your wings; fly when you hear the call**

We started gliding across the water with one of our wings in it, making water splash into sky. We quickly brought our dancing to the skies, with the rest of the Blue Macaws.

**Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures**

**Come spread you wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**

We flew across each other and our eye contact never wavered.

**Like lah lah lah hoo hoo**

**One for the jungle familia**

**Like bah bah bah boo boo**

**Calling the beautiful creatures**

Then we brought our positioning to where we were back to back, and then we turned our head making a _hoo hoo _sound as we faced each other. I grabbed one of her wings, and spun her around. She giggled, and we continued to dance, in the air with joy and carelessness.

**Come this way celebrate**

**Laugh and dance all the way**

**Follow me and sing along**

**Lah lah bah bah boom boom**

Soon Bia and Tiago joined us, and we all had our backs together and shuffled our wings to the beat of the music.

**Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures**

**Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom**

We left our group and continued our duet. The rhythm had gotten to both of us, as we let the beat of the music control out bodies. Gliding back-to-back I felt her wings gently rub against mine. It was perfect and I couldn't believe that this was actually happened.

**Like lah lah lah hoo hoo**

**One for the jungle familia**

**Like bah bah bah boom boom**

**Calling the beautiful creatures**

It was nearly sun set after the celebration, and my wings grew increasingly tired. I landed on a nearby branch, and watched Carla tell her mother good night. After their exchanges of goodbyes, Carla flew down next to me, and we sat in content silence. "The sunset is beautiful," Carla finally said.

I nodded in agreement, and we watched the sun go down and the stars come up. I loved the silence that we shared for some reason. Everything I did with her made it feel special to me, and this was perfect. My thoughts distracted me, until a gush of wind hit us and Carla shivered. I scooted closer to her and reluctantly put my wing around her. _I shouldn't have done that, _I scolded myself but thought otherwise when she snuggled closer. _What do I do now? _I thought. Pulling her closer I laid my head on hers.

_Now is the perfect time, _I thought to myself remembering my objective. "Carla I have something to tell you," I said with complete reluctance. It felt like it came out in short chunks, but if so Carla didn't mind.

"Yeah?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. A lump formed in my throat, and the thought of her rejection made my body sick to its stomach.

"I am glad we got to spend this time together," I admitted partially. _You are so stupid, _I thought to myself, after I ruined the chance.

She smiled lightly and said, "Me too, but it's getting late and I need to get going." I let her out of my embrace, and it felt like all warmth inside of me vanished. I watched her fly off into the night sky, and I felt depression wash over me. _You are so stupid! You had a perfect chance, and yet I did nothing! What is wrong with me? _I kept putting myself down for more minutes, before I decided that whining over things wouldn't solve anything.

She was right; it was getting late and I needed rest. With a melancholy mood I flew to my nest. Much to my dismay, Carla's nest was on the other side of our side of the grove. I walked in a circle, stomping down the leaves and branches before deciding it was sufficient. Lying down on my bed I quietly fell into an envelope of dreams. Or should I say nightmares.

* * *

_I quickly flapped my wings, desperately trying to leave this wretched place I once called home. My mind seemed to torture me with thoughts of Carla, for everything I saw turned into images of her. "Get away!" I yelled frantically, wishing my will was strong enough._

_With no avail, I gave up and continued to fly farther away. Her voice rang in my head with no signs of stopping, "I don't like you." "That's ridiculous."_

"_Well maybe I don't like you!" I shouted back at Carla's voice. I hated when I lied to myself, for it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. Softly muttering to myself I said, "But I do like you."_

_My flying was abruptly stopped when a man stood in front of me. He wore a white muscle shirt, and had dirt covering his exposed body. Along with his already disturbing smile; he had on faded blue jean shorts and broken flip flops."It looks like my day keeps getting better," he callously laughed. Looking what was in his arms, was a terrified and crying Carla._

"_Help me," she said between sobs. My emotions for her returned, and I flew to the man's face to claw his eyes out._

* * *

"Leave her be!" I yelled out. My heart thumped loudly against my chest, and I realized that it was nothing but a dream. _Why do I have to be tortured? _I learned that it was still dark, and instead of going back to sleep I stayed awake.

The night passed more quickly than I originally thought which I was thankful for. After cleaning up in the waterfall, I decided to have a talk with Tiago. It had been too long since I last talked with him, and he was one of my closest friends.

I found him mingling with some of the women, trying to get attention with no avail. "Still struggling to get the ladies?" I joked while winking at him.

"I don't see you making any moves on anyone," Tiago retorted.

We laughed for a moment and I said, "I don't need to make any moves, 'cause the girls are admiring _all _this," and motioned towards my body.

Tiago laughed deeply and yelled, "Totally, I mean who wouldn't want some of that?"

I couldn't help it anymore. A deep bellow came from within me, and soon my eyes started to water up. Nodding I told him in an undertone, "I need to talk to about something."

"Yeah what do want to talk about?"

"Do you know if Carla…likes anyone?" I asked hesitantly. Somehow I felt more comfortable telling Tiago, than I would Carla.

"Why do want to know?" he asked confused but then put the pieces together, "You like her!"

"Don't be screaming that around!" I yelled and hushed him. After being certain that he would not outburst for a second time I continued, "Yes…but you can't tell her."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Tiago winked, and playfully pushed me. After giving him a glare I waited for his answer. "Actually when she is _total _privacy she kind of talks to herself, about something and it just seems to get worse every day."

"How do you know she talks to herself, if she is complete privacy?" I asked curiously.

"Marko let me tell you something," he wrapped his wing around my shoulder and continued, "When you are related to me there is no such thing called privacy."

I laughed full of amusement and nodded at his words. "Thanks," I said before flying off.

_Maybe, there is a chance that she likes me? _I thought of. Never before have had I allowed myself to think this, and it was a thought that I liked. Tiago's words had brought much comfort to me, and I knew he wasn't lying. He was a prankster, and he did act more childish that any of us but it was certain that he wasn't one to be dishonest.

I flew to Carla's nest, and found that she wasn't there. _When I finally get the stomach to ask her, she isn't here. That's nice, _I thought to myself with a returning feeling of anxiety. I flew over to Jewel's and Blu's nest and knocked on the outside of the hollow. "Come in," I heard Blu's voice echo throughout the nest. Slowly entering I searched for Carla, with no avail.

Mere moments later Blu and Jewel came their bedroom, with sleepiness still in their eyes, "Is there something you need?" Jewel asked kindly.

"Yeah…do you know where Carla is?" I asked slowly, hoping not to give off any emotions I have for her.

"She's out with Bia doing girl stuff," Blu replied drowsy full. When he said this, my dream returned to me with full force.

"Thanks," I gratefully told them with a hint of uneasiness.

Before I left the hollow I was stopped by Jewel, who whispered loudly to me "We know that you like her."

My body grew stiff, and I tried to shake it off through lying, "What? No I don't." I added a Pff after the "what" and threw my wing outwards.

Jewel knew I was lying and said, "First of all don't lie to me, that's just rude. Second of all Blu and I noticed how you react to her."

Knowing that she knew the truth I decided to give up in trying to sway her thoughts. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, and I can't believe that you were so oblivious to it," Blu said emotionless. Blu motioned for me to come over to him, and I reluctantly did as he said. "To get Carla to like you, you need to put her before yourself and like the interests she does."

"What would you know about getting girls, in this case my daughter?" Jewel asked with a hint of amusement.

"Well I did marry the most beautiful bird in the world," Blu complimented Jewel while flying over to her.

"That's so sweet," Jewel said. They then pulled themselves and a somewhat passionate kiss, and awkwardness began to seep through me. I turned my head to the side and towards the ceiling repeatedly, and hoped for the moment to end quickly. Much to my relief they ended it quickly.

"Stop that, you are making the boy uncomfortable," Jewel scolded Blu while pushing him away. I stifled a chuckle, for it was Jewel who initiated the romance.

"No offense, but I can handle my own…affairs with Carla by myself," I said with confidence.

"I bet Carla likes confident birds," Blu said with wink and a nudge.

I felt a blush rush to my face, and I left the hollow before any of them saw. _Hopefully this is nothing like the dream._

Like Blu said, Carla and Bia were perched on a branch not far away from Bia's nest. They were giggling, and it looked like they were gossiping. I flapped my wings quickly, which slowed me down and allowed me to land. The previous slight nervousness, changed into a full body and mind racking anxiety. "Can I talk to Carla…alone?" I politely asked Bia. I became embarrassed when she winked, and nudged Carla with her wing.

"Stop that," Carla growled with hilarity. Bia then flew to a branch about six feet away, and stared at us with curious eyes. From that look I knew that she was thinking, "You have exactly 3.25 minutes."

I looked away from Bia, who I knew was counting down the seconds and told Carla, "I…like you."

She smiled and with a laugh and a bump replied, "I like you too."

_It is going exactly like the dream! _I thought worriedly to myself. But I knew if I didn't do it now I wouldn't be to do any other time. "I mean I…like you like you," I reluctantly said. Deep inside off me I prayed that it wouldn't go anything like the nightmare.

"Oh," she said with shock. I looked into her deep green eyes, and waited for a further response. "I…can't, it's not that I don't like you back but I feel like you and _especially _I am not ready for that kind of relationship."

"How do you know I'm not ready for a serious relationship?" I yelled with hurt.

"I feel weird, confused, and even normal when I am around you, and I don't want anything to come between that!" Carla yelled at me with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well maybe I should give you some time to think it over," I said in a softer voice. Carla flew off and I though sourly thought to myself, _same outcome._

"Way to play it smooth," I mumbled to myself.

I didn't hear Bia fly over to over to me until she said, "By my calculations the conversation lasted shorter than average."

I looked at her with a confused look. "Really? Now is the time to bring math in?" I said while shaking my head.

After sitting there for long minutes I asked Bia, "What did I say? I know that I could have been nicer, and everything but-"

"Well it's about time someone asked for my advice," Bia said, "You see, by my observations Carla doesn't know how to react to a boy telling her he likes her."

"I would think that she has a whole flock of males chasing after her," I softly told Bia, "Thank you…for listening."

"Any time I don't have my beak in a book feel free to come talk to me."

I told her goodbye, and decided that maybe Bia was right. Maybe Carla didn't know how to react, and I just made it worse by pressing my feelings on her. I knew that I had to find her.

I had to apologize.

**Please tell me what you guys think! Is it too fast? Too slow? Any questions you have, feel free to p.m. me and I will get back to as soon as I can. Also I don't know if you guys/gals care or not but this is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first on this website. None of my previous fanfics have been on Rio though. Please review, and tell me if there is anything I can do to fix it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_What if I ruined mine and Carla's relationship? _This was the only thought that could be processed as I frantically flew through the grove, searching for her. I had been searching for several hours, and had still yet to find a sign of her. _Why do I have to be stupid? _I kept arguing with myself for several minutes, until I decided that she would show up eventually but only when she was ready.

It took a few minutes to reach my hollow, for I was worrying for Carla's safety. _It's going to be just fine, _I tried to reassure myself, but even though I tried my hardest I couldn't hide my doubt. I stomped on the leaves and twigs that I called my bed, and unenthusiastically fell asleep.

* * *

_I scraped my talons on the smugglers face, which caused him to drop the cage containing Carla. My emotions had complete control of me, and I tried to calm down with no avail. "Carla you need to get out and run!" I yelled between the human's swats. I don't know if she heard me or not, because before I knew it I was on the ground writhing in pain. The man had hit me hard in the side, which caused my breath to escape me. My side throbbed in pain, and when I moved it just hurt worse._

"_Carla?" I called out as everything went black._

* * *

I jumped up with my wings flapping in panic. _I don't know if I can take these perturbing dreams_ _anymore, _I coldly thought to myself. Every time I would try to sleep, it would be that reoccurring dream. My heart loudly thumped against my chest, and I couldn't take this waiting anymore.

I had to find out Carla's answer.

I slowly walked to the exit of my hollow, and took off towards her nest. _I hope I don't regret this, _I wished to myself. The night was mute except for the occasional crickets that croaked, and the sound of waterfall crashing down. All of the tribe was sleeping except the ones who were on look out. Knowing this I did my best to stick to the shadows.

I arrived at Carla's nest in a few minutes, and found that she sleeping soundlessly. She looked beautiful, and I couldn't help but let out a sigh. She rolled over, and I panicked thinking that I had woken her. When her stirring had ended I thought if I should wake her. _Don't do it, it would just make her think you are a creep. _That point was enough to convince me to leave, and let my wings glide me home.

I thought of my haunting dreams when I lied down, and decided that I wouldn't go to sleep but instead have my eyes closed. Even when I my body pressured to me to sleep, I resisted fearing my disquieting nightmares.

The sun slowly shone over the horizon; painting the sky in various colors ranging from red to pink to a soft yellow. Yawing at the tiredness I was experiencing, I went to see if Carla had wakened.

When I arrived at her hollow, she was sitting on the far side listening to her iPod. Deciding that if I knocked she wouldn't hear it, I simply walked in with an ill feeling in my stomach. She didn't notice me, until I poked her with my wing. She jumped, and looked at me in surprise. After pulling an ear bud out Carla said, "Hi."

I gulped and with uncertainly asked, "So…what do you think?"

She took a deep breath, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. "I think that…maybe you are ready for a commitment, but I know for sure that I am not," she continued, "I just think that I need some time before I know that I can actually _handle _a relationship like that."

Some comfort was given to me, when I heard her answer. She didn't say yes, but she also didn't reject me. "I guess that if there is a…chance that you could say yes, then I can live with it."

She smiled deeply before giving me a quick hug. "I knew that you would understand," she gratefully said aloud.

I rested my head on hers, and sighed inwardly. Even though I ached that she would say yes, this was perfect. I didn't ruin our relationship, and in fact made it better. After pulling away from her, I told her that I should go. She nodded, and playfully shooed me off which made me laugh.

The sky had cleared by now, and was now was a light blue with few floating clouds. The jungle was vibrant, and, with my already joyous mood, increased my temperament. I flew high above the trees, for it was where to get the freshest air and if made me feel refreshed. From above the jungle I could see the tribe enjoy their day, with an invigorating gaiety mood.

I landed at a small pond away from the tribe, and stared at my reflection. My dark blue feathers were smooth, and were pressed against my body. I held light blue eyes, which contradicted my feathers nicely. My crest curled on the back of my head, and I thought that it finished my appearance well.

After gazing into the pool for minutes on end, I decided to finally speak with my family. It had been many weeks since I had last spoken with them, for my father and I didn't get along well. My mother and I had a strong bond that I thought as unbreakable. I took after my father, with his blue eyes and crest feathers, while my personality and humor favored my mother. I had only one other sibling. A sister who couldn't be more like my mother, which Father admired. I don't know why he favors her over me, but maybe it's because Savannah acted like Mom. Savannah was my best friend growing up, and she helped guide me to the bird I am today.

It didn't take long before I stood in front of my parents hollow. A tension grew in the pit of my stomach, and I soon felt like I would regret the decision. Memories of growing up in this nest flooded my mind and I walked in. It was the same as when I first left, except it was quieter. The main section of the hollow was soundless, and I laughed to myself as I took remembrance on the old nest.

I flew up to my parent's room, and saw that my mother was just leaving it. When she saw me she jumped back, clearly surprised to see me. "Oh my, look how big you've gotten," Mother lightly giggled.

"Mom it has only been a couple weeks since I last saw you, I haven't grown that much," I laughed at her animated persona. Mother was small for one of her age, but she was more fun than most. Her cerulean feathers were lighter than mine, and she held dark brown eyes.

"Well anyways, your father should be home any minute."

Just on cue a deep masculine voice rang from within the hollow, "Honey, I'm back."

I immediately recognized the voice as my father's, and my body stiffened. "Lanny, our son has come home," Mother said in a thrilled pitch.

"Son?" Father asked in an emotionless manner. I flew down, and stared into my father's eyes respectively. Father was known throughout the tribe, this almost as much respect as our leader.

I shakily replied, "Hi."

My father was not one for displaying emotions, so he sat there intimidating me with his gaze. I lowered my head in response in an undertone whispered, "I didn't see you guys at Jewel's party."

"Well I was there, but your father didn't want to go," Mother chirped in her usual cheery voice.

I nodded, and we sat in uncomfortable silence. "I can remember growing up here," I said finally, "Arguing with Savannah, staying up with my friends."

"Yes, if only it hadn't went by so fast," Mother said while tearing up. I walked over to her and wrapped one of my wings around her shoulders, giving her comforting words.

My father only sat there, watching us with steadfast eyes. I don't know why he doesn't show affection of any kind, but maybe because of how he was raised. Father was raised on strict rules and he had no privileges. Even though I knew that he could be caring and very supportive, he never was towards me. When I looked at my father I saw that he was getting angry. Maybe he thinks he doesn't need any help to comfort his wife. My mother.

"I think I should get going," I said. Father's gaze was beginning to get to me, and give me a strange feeling. Just from looking at my father I knew he was thinking, "Yes you should."

I let go of my mother's loving embrace, and left the hollow. I loved visiting my mother, and every time I did I felt like our reunions just keep getting better.

I flew to my sister's nest; which was neighboring to our parents. Like expected she was attending to her child, Adriano. She was young to be a mother, but she fell in love early as well. It was to a Blue Spix Macaw named Reiza. His personality matched Tiago's except, he knew when to quit joking.

Once entered in the nest I yelled, "How's my favorite sister?"

Savannah laughed lightly and replied, "I'm your only sister." We enfolded each other in a hug, and it felt nice to see my sister again. She did have a told-you-so attitude, but it was what made her, her.

Remembering my nephew, I turned to him and playfully yelled, "Where you been bird?"

He laughed in his childish way, and flew over to me hugging me. "You know where I've been."

I hugged him back with more force than he applied, and he made gagging sounds saying, "I need to breathe."

After Adriano and I released from our grasp, I turned towards Savannah who smiled at her son. "So what's been going on, sis?" I asked good-humoredly.

"Oh you know, taking care of Adriano and his father."

"Sounds fun," I replied sarcastically. She laughed hollowly, and watched as her son laughed at our conversation.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Savannah asked inquisitively. She, besides our mother and Carla, was the only one who cared about my present doings.

"Y'know the usual," I lied.

"Have you been seeing any girls?" The way she said "girls" made me laugh hard.

"And if I have?" I mischievously asked.

She squealed like our mom's friend, named Mimi, and jumped over to me. She grabbed both of my wings and violently shook them, bouncing up and down. "Who is she?"

I didn't see a reason not to tell her. She was still my best friend, and I had already expressed my feeling towards Carla. With a firm belief that Savannah would approve, I proudly stated, "Carla."

Her eyes went wide, and she squealed in delight. I laughed, and I knew that she approved. "She is a very beautiful and lively young bird, I think that you made a good choice," she said with a wink.

I felt warmth rush into my face, and I hung my head in embarrassment. Adriano tilted his head in confusion, and slightly smiled. _She is beautiful, _I agreed in my thoughts.

"You have a lady friend?" Adriano asked with innocence. Even though he acted innocent, I knew that he was trying to play it smooth.

"Maybe, and some day you will too," I winked at him.

"No I won't" he yelled at me, "girls are gross!"

"I bet someday _all _the girls will be after you," I humorously whispered loudly.

"Yes, but he still has some growing up to do," Savannah interfered.

I laughed inwardly and said, "You know its true sis."

She smiled, and didn't reply knowing that I was probably right. I waved goodbye to them, and flew around, with a feeling of boredom. _Maybe I'll go to the Brazil nut grove, _I thought certainly to myself. I changed my route course to the Brazil Nuts, and thought of how they tasted. Just thinking about it made me crave them more. It had been some time since I had last had one, and they were my favorite.

After passing the Passion Fruit trees; I saw the delectable nuts ahead. I perched myself on a branch, near to a bundle of nuts and pulled one off of its stem. Bringing the nut to my beak, I pulled the shell off.

After minutes of this process I finally had pulled the shell away, and the nut was in my talons. I brought it up to my beak, and ate it savoring the flavor. I remembered Mom taking me and Savannah to try them for the first time.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Mom are we there yet?" I_ _groaned in fake tiredness._

"_Yes, and let me say you guys are going to love it!" Mom screamed in joy with a sing-song voice._

"_Well my wings are getting tired," Savannah complained again. She was only a few months old at the time, and she just learned to fly._

"_You're fine Anna," I told her in annoyance. Even though her name was Savannah I always called her Anna._

"_How do you know?" Anna retorted in irritation. I rolled my eyes at her, while she wasn't looking which ended the conversation._

"_Here we are!" Mom chirped happily. Anna and I looked around in curiosity._

"_What are we supposed to be looking at?" I asked confused. Mom smiled at me, and flew up to branch. When she descended she had a wad in her grasp._

"_What are those?" Anna asked, with a questioning gaze._

"_These are Brazil nuts," Mom explained._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

After having my full of Brazil Nuts, I flew around with no destination in sight. I loved the energetic mood that the jungle gave off. The sounds that radiated from within the rain forest, to the crashing of the waterfall, was what I thought made it unique.

My thoughts were interrupted by a screech from behind me. In shock, I spun around looking for the source. However, nothing was there. Curiosity had a firm grasp on me now, and I flew around looking for it. I landed on a branch, and pulled back a leaf with my talons. A man, with a muscle shirt, and worn jean shorts had a cage in one hand and a machete in the other. He was covered in dirt and sweat, and green stains. I leaned in closer to see what was in the cage, and to my horror I recognized her. It was Carla.

She was crying and huddled in the far corner of the cage. Fear and rage had quickly replaced my curiosity. I quickly flew down to the man's head, and brought my talons to his ear. He dropped the cage, and swatted at me. I expertly dodged them, and flew to his face trying to claw out his eyes.

In between the man's swats I yelled at Carla, "Run!" It looked like she was in shock, and didn't comprehend what I had instructed.

The man grew increasingly frustrated at his failed attempts to knock me from the sky, and brought his machete up to me. I worriedly eluded his blade, and clawed at his hand. He yelped in pain, and before I realized what happened I was on the forest floor writhing in pain.

"I got you," the man evilly said with his accent, and his maniacal laugh.

I tried to get up, but the where the man hit me would explode in pain. In one last attempt to move, I saw Carla still in the cage. Still huddled up. And still crying. "Carla you need to run," I said in a raspy voice before everything went black.

* * *

I was being thrown up and down when I hit a bump. After opening my eyes, I finally recollected what had happened. I risked my life to save Carla's, and I didn't know if she was safe or not. I felt myself release a silent sob, as I was being taken from my home. While I had been unconscious, I was placed in a wooden crate, with three holes on each side. I placed my eye to one of the holes, and saw nothing but darkness. But sounds could be heard everywhere. There were barks from dogs, and meows from cats.

And scared chirps from birds. _Hopefully Carla escaped, _I considered to myself, _but if she didn't maybe I should try to call for her._

With a worried feeling that she would respond I hesitated. She was the most important bird to me, and I couldn't bear to see her locked up. After taking a deep breath I said, "Carla?"

There was no response. "Carla?" I said again with more volume.

"Marko?" a faint feminine voice said back. At the same time I felt happy to not be alone, but sad to hear that she was caged.

"It's me! I'm right here!" I yelled to her.

"I'm scared," she shakily said. I knew that tears were starting to swell up in her bright green eyes, and I tried to comfort her.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. Once we get out of here, we will go home and everything will go back to normal," I said with much needed confidence.

It was silent for a few moments, and then Carla's voice replied with even for fright, "What if we don't get out?"

"Carla, we _will _get out!" I screamed in what I thought of as pure assurance. But deep inside of me I knew that she was right. Even though I said that we would escape and would return home, I was in self-doubt.

_What if we don't get out?_

_What if we never came home?_

**This is it! Please tell me what is going on through your head when you read this, and I greatly appreciate all constructive criticism! Is it going too fast? Does it need more detail? Please tell me! Thank you all who have read this and I can't wait to read the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys/gals, I want to thank all of you who have been reading this and helping me throughout this story! I have decided that my chapter will be shorter, so I can add all the stuff I want. Without further ado here it is.**

* * *

The warmth from outside began to reach the insides of the crate that I was imprisoned in. And as the minutes rolled by the heat only intensified. I tried to get as close to Carla as I could, but we had been put into separate crates so I found myself huddled in a corner. Every once in a while Carla and I would exchange comforting words about us escaping, but I felt as if my words were hollow. The melancholy that my and Carla's family must be feeling, was painful just thinking about it.

On occasions I would hear Carla cry in fear, and knowing that I could do nothing to ease her pain made my already depressed mood worse. Sometimes it felt like I was losing my mind. We had been in crates for days, and if felt like the ride would never end. That is until the vehicle abruptly stopped, making the crates slam against each other loudly. "Abrir a parte de trás," A high voice practically yelled. Even though his voice was feminine, I could tell that it belonged to a man.

The back opened, with screeching sounds at it rubbed against the vehicle. I attempted to block the sounds, by covering my ears with no avail. "Those two," another man said. _Two? _I thought to myself. Then my crate was lifted and I was put into a panic. Squawking as loud as I could, I tried to pry away the wood. _I have to get out, right now! _The wooden crate seemed sturdier than I originally thought, and I had no other choice to give up, which made me feel ill.

"Marko?" I immediately ran to the voice, but had to stop for I was stopped by the end of the crate.

"Carla?" Hearing her voice eased my tension slightly, but the thought of her also being taken had caused my anxiety to continue.

"Yes," she said shakily with fear and relief. I was about to reply, but the crate was thrown making me hit the enclosure with a loud thud. It felt like my vision was impaired, but I knew it was just me being dizzy. I shook my head hoping that it would remove my damaged vision, and it surprisingly did.

"Be careful with them!" a human voice yelled. I heard a sigh of annoyance from the other human. The same voice who said "to be careful" yelled, "Get driving Tipa."

"I'm driving Marcel," I heard the one called Tipa, mutter. I shuffled back into the corner that I usually was positioned in and softly whispered, "Carla, are you there?"

"Yes," she replied after moments of silence. The emotions that were running through my mind, was too hard to describe, but I knew that I felt all of them. I didn't know if I should reply, because I didn't want to worsen what she was probably feeling. "Marko, I'm scared," she said with a hoarse voice, which she acquired from crying.

"To tell you the truth; I am too." I completely surprised myself, and I heard a light giggle from Carla.

"Here I was thinking that you didn't get scared," she said with a laugh tugging at her.

A smile was pulling at my beak, and I couldn't help it. "Even the coolest, most liked, birds get scared sometimes," I said referring to myself. She clearly caught on and let out her melodic laugh. Just hearing that one simple thing put me into a cheery mood. Even if we were being took by smugglers. Having not slept in hours, I decided to lay down only after telling Carla my plan, so it wouldn't worry her if she tried to talk to me.

It took but a few minutes for me to fall effortlessly to sleep.

* * *

I was waked by the previous human, Marcel, with him saying, "Put them on the table." _What's going to happen? _My nervousness and my anxiety combined and made terror. The crate was gently placed on the table, while the crate Carla was in dropped with a thud. I squawked in anger, and tried clawing the wood apart. The roof of the crate was raised, and I took this as my opportunity to escape and quickly flew to the light above. Before I realized what had happened I was inside another cage. Much to my merriment Carla was in it too.

I didn't want to show my affection for her in front of these humans, so I kept my distance; Carla doing the same. I peered around the room, and saw an assortment of items. The Brazil Flag, a mount that was also a bird head and a broken fan in the far right corner. _That could be our chance to get out, _I considered to myself. "Now that these Macaws are endangered, they are worth so much more," Marcel said with a greedy tone.

Marcel cautiously opened the door, with a leg ring on both ends, and tried to put it on us. Carla and I had other ideas. We took this as a chance to escape and we flew out the door. Marcel, who was clearly startled, jumped back and after regaining his composure tried catching us. Remembering the broken fan, I banked right and flew faster. Carla had just realized what I was, for it was a couple seconds after me, when she banked right. I could see the moonlight that shone, and once I reached the fan I saw a blur of black and blue. I stopped and saw what was happening, much to my horror. Carla was being held by her throat by a large black Raven. Rage overwhelmed me, and I turned back at full speed. I rammed into the Raven, but he seemed to roll through it. I was pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds and thrown back into the cage. Carla who was still recovering didn't see the Raven come back for her. She was thrown mere moments after I, and I heard the Raven say, "I knew you would come back."

_What did that mean? Does that mean he knows that I have feeling for Carla? _Just thinking about him knowing about my feelings in a matter of seconds made a chill run down my spine. After being thrown into the cage, he put the chain on us. The way that the chain rubbed against my leg, made me feel more trapped than ever, and I didn't like it. Birds are meant to be free not caged.

"Put them in the back," Marcel commanded to one of his henchmen.

The voice I recognized as Tipa's, who yelled with enthusiasm, "I got it!"

Marcel rolled his eyes at the show of cheerfulness, and pulled out his cell phone. Carla had told me what they were a while ago, and I assumed that that is what they look like. _Maybe we won't get home? _I don't know how I could think of that, and when it did it filled me with dread. Never seeing my family again. Never being free again. And seeing Carla in pain every time I looked at her. I don't know if I could handle such forces, but at the time it was best to stay optimistic

It didn't take long before we engulfed in a roar of terror. There were birds, everywhere and they were all as distressed at us. Tipa put us on a hook in the middle of the storage room, and I felt exposed where every bird could watch us.

"There you go guys," Tipa said in his animated tone. He waltzed out, with a smile and I couldn't help but think something is wrong with him. I didn't care if it was mean, he took me away from my family, and my insult is nothing compared to that.

After retreating from my thoughts, I saw a bundle of cerulean feathers in a corner. "Carla, it's going to be alright." Even though my comforting words were supposed to ease her; she looked unconvinced. Continuing on I said, "We are going to get out of this place, and then we are going _home._"

"I really want to believe you, but I can't." I was shocked at her words, and tried to talk again but was interrupted by the door creaking open. Carla and I looked at the door in unison, and were surprised to see a Raven. He flew to our cage and landed on it, which made the cage sway back and forth.

"I want to clear this up, this isn't personal; just a job." I looked at him confusingly, and saw that Carla was doing the same.

Being braver than Carla I responded first, "Well I don't care if it's personal or not, once I get out you're going to get hurt."

"Is that so? Well to me you seem like the nurse bird," the Raven retorted with humor in his smooth and powerful voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a state of rage at his insult. He laughed casually and picked Carla up by her throat with his talons.

"It means that you will do anything for _her, _even if it means sacrificing yourself." He threw her down back onto the metal floor, and flew out of the room with an evil laugh. After I was sure that he had left, I looked around for an escape. And there it was. There were three bars that were placed far apart, which would make it easier for us to fit through.

After inspecting the lock, I judged it as standard and deemed my plan as fool proof. "I got a plan," I told Carla quietly.

"That fast? Have you been hanging around Bia?" She laughed at her own joke, and I soon found myself doing the same. I shrugged trying to be mysterious and told her my plan.

"That could work, but how are we supposed to fly with this thing?" she asked.

"We just have to fly as far from each other as possible, so we won't hit each other's wing," I explained. She seemed confident in my plan now, and she nodded in approval. She walked over to the lock, and unlocked it with ease. _Only reason city birds are better than us wild ones, _I smiled to myself.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a buzz of excitement.

Carla looked happier than ever in that moment. We were just a few feet from freedom, and I knew that that is what she craved more than anything right now. Not her music, not her family, her freedom. I got caught up with her sparkling emerald green eyes, and her beautiful appearance to hear her full response, but I was able to make out a "Yes."

**Hey guys thank you all who have read this far, and who reviewed. It means a lot to me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will come slower, because school is starting again, but please bear with me. Again thank you and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys/gals! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, and if any of it is confusing so far please ask away! There will be some P.O.V. changes in this chapter, just warning you. And if I don't get their personality's right, please tell me. I don't want to change the original characters personalities, so if you do that it would be greatly appreciated. Here it is guys/gals!**

* * *

I didn't know who was going first, but I assumed Carla. It seemed apparent that both of us were frightened, and somehow it made me proud. It made me feel _real_. Like an actual bird with feelings, that could be hurt. "Let's go," I said with less enthusiasm than I felt. I couldn't resist the smile that crept its way onto my beak, and I let out a nervous sigh.

Carla knew exactly how she felt and it was pure excitement and longing. She longed to be free from this cage, and go home. She was excited for this moment, because she hadn't done anything like this before. She shivered, and took off towards the bars. I followed excitedly, and my heart raced as we approached the moonlight. _This is it, _I eagerly thought to myself. We are going to be free. But then a thought popped in my mind. We would never be free as long as we had this chain on. "Wait," I stopped Carla, and she looked back with curious eyes. If she was being impatient; I couldn't tell much to my relief.

"Yes?" Carla asked full of worry. Just by looking at her I knew that it was genuine concern, and I felt like maybe she was changing her mind.

"We need to get the chain off," I explained. She looked down at it hatefully, and nodded an affirmative. We flew onto a tin roof top, and while in the middle of my thinking I was taken aback by the sight in front of me. And the sight beside of me. Rio was illuminated by all colors of light, and combined with the stars; it was perfect. Knowing that I couldn't stare at Carla, I took occasional glances. She stood up tall with the utmost pride in herself, and her crown of feathers leisurely was blown back by the soft wind. The lights belonging to Rio were being reflected in her bright emerald eyes. She couldn't have looked more perfect.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of my thought and concentrate at the task at hand. I gave up and mumbled, "Do you have any ideas?"

Keeping her eyes ahead of her she replied, "We could go to the Blu Bird Sanctuary."

"Are you sure you aren't the one hanging around Bia?" Carla giggled lightly, and nodded her head with a large smile. It felt good to know that Carla enjoyed my joke in a sense, and this time I was the one who initiated the flying. Even though I had no idea where I was going, I didn't care if it took longer than normal, for I was enjoying the time with Carla. We both got caught up in the scenery, mostly me. The city seemed to be a blur as we sped through the air. All of the light seemed to become one, and it was a true sight to behold. It didn't take long for Carla to catch up with, and soon it was she who was leading me to the sanctuary.

* * *

**Blu's P.O.V (Two days after Carla and Marko were captured.)**

I nuzzled Jewel with as much as comfort as I could, but she didn't calm down. Tears were streaming down her face, for her child was nowhere to be found. "Carla," she sobbed loudly, with no intention of stopping. Eduardo and Mimi along with our children were outside of the hollow, and patiently waited. They too were depressed, but I and Jewel were the only one who showed it in front of the tribe. Ever since we found out that our eldest daughter was missing, we had constantly searched vigorously across the jungle.

We were unaware that Marko was also missing, until his sister questioned all of the tribe. To me it was strange that Marko, the one who loved my daughter, disappeared with Carla. Then it became clear to me. It was Marko who took our daughter, probably because she rejected him. An anger that I usually never felt bubbled inside of me, until I could just hope to keep it in. "It was Marko," I whispered to Jewel explaining my sudden realization.

She pulled her head back with confusion and shakily asked, "What?"

"He took our daughter," I said with fury. It too had become clear for Jewel, as her eyes narrowed with disgust. She pulled away from me, and flew out of the hollow. Quickly catching up with her, we landed at Marko's parents' nest.

We entered without fear of being rude, and Jewel stormed over to Koura. She too was sobbing relentlessly in her mate's chest. Lanny who was too caught up comforting Koura didn't hear us, and jumped when Jewel shouted at the top of her lungs, "It is your _son's fault _that my daughter is missing!"

Koura was taken aback at Jewel's accusation, and her crying increased in volume and length. "How dare you accuse my son of such an act?" Lanny asked in complete shock.

I didn't know if we should make him mad, but deciding against it I cautiously walked in front of Lanny and while trying to hide my quivering voice said, "We just think that maybe if your son wasn't chasing our daughter around all the time, maybe none of this would have happened."

Lanny's eyes narrowed with anger and shouted back, "Well maybe if your daughter wasn't _trifling_ with his emotions _all of the time_ none of this wouldn't have happened!"

_How dare he bring my daughter into this? _I thought coldly to myself. "How dare you turn this against our daughter?" Jewel shouted with anger. Lanny and Jewel were in a stare down, and it amazed me how there sight never wavered. That was until a voice shouted at the entrance.

"Stop it!" A female voice shouted with disgust at both of our acts. "You blame each other's child, and _purposefully _forget the third option." She flew to the group with all eyes on her now. When I saw her I immediately recognized her as Savannah, Marko's sister. She glared at each of us shortly, before continuing her speech, "Maybe they were _taken_." Savannah put emphasis on the "taken."

"I don't care if they were all I know is that Carla better come home or this is on you!" Jewel shouted with authority. She turned herself around, with her head held high and departed. I followed suit, but stopped when I heard the familiar voice belonging to Koura.

"The same to you." The thought of her blaming my family for the disappearance of their son, made me uneasy.

I don't think I had ever seen the tribe so quiet. Most of the tribe had tried to continue on with their lives, but the depressing attitude of the rest was enough to change their minds. I pulled away from my thoughts and continued to follow Jewel, who I had never saw angrier.

There were only a few moments before Jewel and I landed in our hollow. Bia and Tiago were already in along with Eduardo and Mimi, with a panicked expression of their faces. Mimi, being the dramatic bird she is, looked like she was pulling her feathers out from stress and paced around; while Eduardo silently mumbled to himself.

"Where have you two been?" Mimi exclaimed while shaking her wings carelessly, occasionally hitting someone.

"We were talk-"Jewel started before being cut off by her father.

"It doesn't matter, but what does is that we find Carla," Eduardo practically shouted with his deep voice, "Is there any place that she could be?"

"Nowhere except…" Jewel trailed off realizing something. It didn't take long, before I caught on and was shocked at the suggestion.

"Rio," I finished.

Everyone one in the hollow, seemed to think this as a plausible reason and Eduardo didn't hesitate to state, "Well then let's go to Rio."

"What are you talking about? You have to stay here and look watch over the tribe," I said with, a small amount of confusion. Eduardo looked down at me with a soft gaze, which meant he knows what he has to do. I looked at Jewel for support, but found none, only a determined look.

"You three go, I can watch them for a few days," Mimi said with her always bubbly attitude. I didn't know if she would be able to handle the whole tribe, because most of them thought of her as someone who wants to have fun, and is laid back. But on the other hand, she can step up to the occasion even under the highest pressures.

"Thank you so much Aunt Mimi," Jewel said, while embracing her with a hug. I looked at Eduardo and I saw had a smug look on his face, clearly satisfied with the way things went. I turned my head so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes, and waited for the conversation to continue.

"When are we going?" I asked slightly afraid, and hoped it wouldn't be soon. I loved my daughter very much, but I didn't want to leave right away.

"We can leave right now," Jewel suggested, knowing everyone would agree.

"Why not?" Eduardo said enthusiastically and then left the hollow. _Of course it's exactly what I didn't want to happen, _I thought to myself humorlessly.

I followed Jewel out of the hollow and once the sun hit me, the heat of Amazon felt like it increased tremendously. I struggled to keep up with Eduardo; his age was irrelevant when it came to his speed. As he flew he gathered all of the Blue Macaws to the Pit of Doom, so all the macaws could hear and see his announcement

It took only a few minutes for the entire tribe to be gathered, and quiet for the commencement of their leader's speech. "As you know my granddaughter had been missing for the past two days, and with no signs of her we can only fear the worst. So I, Jewel, and Blu will travel to Rio to see if she had gone there. While I am gone my sister will be in charge, and I expect you to be good for her as well as you have been for me." Eduardo ended his speech, and the tribe began clapping with complete admiration. What surprised me was that no one questioned him.

The clapping increased when Eduardo put his wing up, and flew off with Jewel. I realized that they were leaving, and took off using all of my endurance to catch up with them. I panted softly, and glided alongside Jewel, and opposite of Eduardo. "I can't believe I am going to a human city," Eduardo sighed.

"It isn't that bad," Jewel comforted, "besides maybe we will stop and say hi to Nico and Pedro." Those two were some of my first friends, when I came to Rio to meet Jewel.

"This is going to fun," I muttered to myself, feeling like Eduardo is going to be talking to Jewel the whole time. We stopped on the outskirts of the grove, and it seemed to me like Eduardo was becoming nervous.

I walked over to him, and whispered, "Scared are we?"

My father-in-law gave me a scowl, and his masculine voice said, "Of course not."

_Sure you aren't, _I thought to myself while trying to resist the smile that pulled on my beak.

* * *

**Ok guys/gals this is it! I hope you liked it, and if there are questions please p.m. me! Any thoughts are appreciated, and I hope you guys continue to read! If I did get any of the Blue Sky's characters personalities wrong please tell me! And if you are going to hate it, then please do it in the nicest way possible.**

**Thanks~**


End file.
